Fighting Flashbacks (traduction)
by Elhevan
Summary: Nickbastian : Le passé de Nick revient le hanté et Sebastian décide de l'aide, se mettant en danger également.


Bonjour.

Ceci est une traduction de l'histoire "Fighting Flashbacks" de prettylittlepicturesinmyhead . Je n'entends rien posséder de cette histoire si ce n'est l'autorisation de la traduire.

Lien original : quoth-the-warbler viewstory .php? sid=17&chapter=1

* * *

Nick fixait le sol, observant ses pieds alors qu'ils tapaient sur le carrelage blanc et sale dans une sorte de fond sonore à ce qui était un des moments les plus effrayants de sa courte vie de 17 ans. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour le distraire, donc il continuait à fixer ses pieds alors qu'il posa sa tête entre ses mains, ses coudes sur les genoux et s'efforçait de suivre le rythme avec ses pieds en se murmurant à lui-même. "Droite, fauche, droite, gauche... droite, droite, droite... gauche, gauche, droite, gauche." Il le répétait encore et encore, ne parvenant que peu à calmer l'affolement de son esprit, mais dès qu'il s'arrêtait de taper ses pensées revenaient à la charge. Plusieurs fois il avait levé les yeux vers la terne double porte blanche du hall et après il avait du fermer les yeux et prendre quelques respirations profondes avant de se forcer à se recentrer sur ses pieds.

Cela dura deux heures et ne fut stoppé que par un appel sur son téléphone. Il se leva lentement de son siège et passa les portes automatiques pour s'asseoir sur le trottoir et parler. "Salut ?" murmura-t-il, la voix rauque de n'avoir parlé depuis un moment.

"Nick ?" C'était David et à en croire le faible échos il pouvait dire qu'il était sous haut parleur avec le reste des Warblers.

"Hey," dit-il, regardant le bâtiment de brique qui le dominait.

"Il y a ..." Il entendit la voix de Thad s'élever puis s'estomper. Nick soupira.

"Il n'y a pas de nouvelles pour l'instant" dit-il. Il entendit tout le monde soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

"Ok, ses parents sont là ?" Demanda David aussi calmement que possible.

"Non", répondit Nick, sa voix se cassant légèrement. "Ils sont en Californie" Marmonna-t-il, les larmes lui montant aux yeux une nouvelle fois. Il reniffla pour les chasser, espérant le faire assez discrètement pour que personne ne l'entende, mais ils le remarquèrent. Il y eu un bruissement alors que le téléphone bougeait de main en main jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un, quelqu'un de très familier, parle.

"Hey, Nick ?"

"Salut Jeff", renifla Nick. Jeff et Nick étaient meilleurs amis depuis la naissance. Leurs parents avaient grandis ensemble ce qui les avait amené à vouloir la même chose pour leurs enfants. Bien sûr, puisqu'étant si proches, tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient amoureux, mais ils étaient simplement aussi proches que l'on peut l'être sans avoir le même sang. Et puis ça n'aurait jamais marché, Nick était gay, Jeff était hétéro.

Enfin, puisqu'ils étaient si proches ils pouvaient lire en l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert. "Nick c'est pas ta faute", dit Jeff, lisant dans l'esprit de Nick comme il l'avait toujours fait. Nick renifla à nouveau, laissant finalement ses larmes se déverser.

"Si, ça l'est," pleurnicha-t-il, essuyant ses yeux avec le revers de la manche de son sweat shirt.

"Non Nick, ça ne l'est pas." Répéta Jeff. "Ce que ces types faisaient, ça devait arriver. Nick tu aurais pu être sérieusement blessé."

"Ca aurait mieux fait d'être moi plutôt que lui !' cria-t-il dans le téléphone. Il pouvait sentir Jeff tressaillir à travers le téléphone, mais Jeff étant Jeff il continua calmement.

"Et c'est exactement ce qu'il pensait, Nick ! T'as oublié à quel point je suis proche de vous deux ?" Dit-il, il était toujours calme, mais sa voix avait une légère nuance apaisante. Nick eut un sourire faible, mais c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire.

"Tu crois ?" Demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre, il entendit Jeff glousser.

"Je sais. Il t'aime Nick et je sais que toi aussi. Donc je veux que tu retournes là-bas et que tu attendes des nouvelles, ok ?" Nick renifla à nouveau.

"Ok Jeff, merci et merci à tout le monde aussi." Dit-il avant de raccrocher le téléphone et de se relever. Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer avant de retourner dans la salle d'attente. Il entendit le bruit robotique des portes automatiques qui se fermaient derrière lui juste au moment où les portes blanches du hall s'ouvrirent.

Nick se figea alors qu'il regardait le docteur passer la porte. Il continua de marcher jusqu'à atteindre le bureau des infirmières. Nick regardait alors que le docteur parlait à l'infirmière de service et elle lui répondit puis pointa dans la direction de Nick. Le docteur acquiesça et commença à marcher dans sa direction. "Bonjour Nick", dit-il en tendant la main à Nick. Il prit la main tendue et la serra.

"Comment va-t-il ?" Demanda-t-il. Le docteur soupira.

"Mieux. Il a une petite fracture à l'une de ses côtes et une légère commotion vu qu'il a deux doigts cassés à la main gauche. Ses blessures externes ne vont pas plus loin que des égratignures et quelques coupures. On a du en recoudre une, celle sur son front, mais c'était petit donc les points ne se remarquent pas. On le déplace dans une chance à l'heure qu'il est."

"Pu... Puis-je le voir ?" Murmura-t-il, le docteur acquiesça.

"Après quelques question, tu es prêt ?" Nick hocha la tête. "quelle est ta relation avec lui ?"

"C'est mon copain." Dit immédiatement Nick, le docteur sourit puis continua alors qu'il écrivait la réponse.

"Et où sont ses parents ?" Nick se mordit la lèvre.

"Il sont à un mariage en Californie, je les ai appelé et ils ne pourront pas être là avant quatre jours." Le docteur acquiesça.

"Ok, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin à part une dernière chose." Nick leva les yeux, attendant que le docteur finisse. "Je dois savoir exactement comment écrire son nom pour avoir son dossier." *

"Oh," dit Nick, légèrement surpris "c'est simple, S, M, Y, T, H, E."

**XXXXXX**

L'infirmière le guida hors du hall puis lui fit monter une volée d'escaliers et passer un autre hall. Ils s'arrêtèrent en face de la porte devant laquelle attendait le médecin. Il sourit à Nick. "Ok donc il n'est pas dans le comas ou quoi que ce soit, mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé," commença-t-il, s'arrêtant pour placer une main sur l'épaule de Nick alors que ses yeux se vidaient. "Il n'est pas encore réveillé parce qu'on lui a donné des anti douleurs pour sa côté. C'était juste une dose assez forte pour l'endormir un moment." Nick expira. Le docteur sourit et pressa l'épaule de Nick. "Tu es prêt à le voir ?"

"Yeah," dit Nick. Le docteur poussa la porte et tapota l'épaule de Nick alors qu'il s'éloignait. Dès que la porte se referma derrière lui les yeux de Nick se remirent à pleurer.

Sebastian, son copain depuis un an, était allongé devant lui, frappé et battu. Le seul signe qu'il était encore en vie était le lent mouvement de sa poitrine et le bip sonore du moniteur qui surveillait son cœur.

Nick ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de Sebastian alors qu'il atteignait la chaise dans le coin et l'attirait prêt du lit de Sebastian. "Hé Bastian," murmura-t-il. "T'es un idiot, tu sais ?" dit-il, reniflant davantage, les larmes coulant sans qu'il puisse les retenir cette fois. "Je peux prendre soin de moi, mais tu m'as pas laissé faire. Tu... Tu as essayé de me sauver chéri, mais..." Il dut s'arrêter de parler parce que ses larmes coulaient trop vite et qu'un sanglot se formait au fond de sa gorge.

Alors il le laissa sortir. Il serra la main immobile de Sebastian alors qu'il sanglotait. Il regarda à nouveau son visage avant de continuer. "M...maintenant tu es là et dans cet état et je... je ne sais pas quoi faire." Il pleura, mêlant ses doigts avec ceux de Sebastian et posant sa joue sur le lit à côté de son bras, ses larmes ne se calmaient toujours pas. "S'il te plait, remets toi chéri," murmura-t-il "je t'aime tellement."

**XXXXXX**

Sebastian grogna alors qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux, à moitié aveuglé par la lumière du plafond. Il regarda autour de lui dans la blanche chambre d'hôpital et soupira quand il entendit le bip du moniteur cardiaque. Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge dans le coin droit prêt de son lit. Il tourna la tête prudemment, tressaillant légèrement, sa nuque encore endolorie. "Hey Seb," dit Jeff, une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Sebastian humecta ses lèvres avant de parler.

"Hey," dit-il, la voix grave et la gorge sèche. Jeff se tourna vers la table prêt de laquelle il se tenait et tendit un gobelet d'eau à Sebastian. Sebastian leva sa main libre de tubes et senseurs du moniteur pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait déjà quelque chose dans cette main, précisément une autre mains. Sebastian baissa les yeux et sourit doucement à son petit ami endormi. Pendant ce temps là il ôta prudemment sa main de celle de Nick pour accepter le gobelet de Jeff. Il but l'eau en une seule gorgée et le lança en direction de la poubelle. Il rata.

Jeff leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il marchait en direction du gobelet et le jeta dans la poubelle. Il se retourna et soupira en regardant son meilleur ami. "Je devrais probablement le réveiller." Dit-il en se déplaçant vers Nick. Sebastian secoua la tête, ne regardant pas Jeff, mais la touffe de cheveux bruns indisciplinés posée sur le matelas à côté de son coude.

"Non," dit-il d'une voix calme alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Nick. "Il n'a pas dormi j'en suis sûr." Dit-il aux cheveux de Nick avant d'enfin se tourner vers Jeff. "Amène le là, veux-tu ?" demanda-t-il, commençant à bouger doucement pour laisser de la place à un autre corps, tressaillant alors que le mouvement affectait sa côte.

"Seb, t'es sûr ?" Demanda Jeff ayant remarqué le tressaillement. Sebastian acquiesça et Jeff porta Nick endormi sur le lit, à côté de son petit ami.

"Merci," murmura Sebastian, posant son bras autour de Nick, l'attirant aussi près que sa côte cassée le permettait. Il soupira de soulagement que Nick ne se réveille pas, il avait simplement enfoncé sa tête sur l'épaule en dormant. Sebastian sourit et embrassa les cheveux de Nick avant de se tourner pour regarder Jeff d'un air interrogateur. "Pourquoi t'es là au fait ?" Demanda-t-il vraiment curieux. Jeff haussa les épaules en se laissant tomber sur la chaise désormais vide.

"Quelqu'un devait calmer Nick," dit-il. "Tu sais comment il est à propos des hôpitaux." Sebastian soupira, acquiesça et ensuite déposa un baiser sur le front de Nick.

"Oui je sais," il soupira puis gloussa. "C'est là où je lui ait dit que je l'aimais pour la première fois, tu t'en souviens ?" Demanda-t-il, pensant à cette journée aigre-douce i peu près six mois.

Sebastian marchait dans le couloir des dortoirs de Dalton jusqu'à celui de Nick Duval, son copain depuis cinq mois et demi. Sebastian et Nick s'étaient mis ensemble juste après les régionales. Les Warblers étaient en coulisses, se félicitant de leur bonne performance et Sebastian était allé voir Nick. Nick s'était tourné pour dire quel bon travail Sebastian avait fait en tant que leader, quand Sebastian avait simplement agrippé Nick et l'avait embrassé. Il avait arrêté le baiser et sourit d'un air suffisant en voyant le visage choqué de Nick, Sebastian l'avait embrassé à nouveau avant de parler. "Je suis désolé, qu'allais-tu dire ? On dirait que je t'ai rendu muet." Ils étaient sortis ensemble depuis ce moment et ça avait été les cinq mois les plus heureux de la vie de Sebastian et Nick pouvait dire la même chose.

Enfin, jusqu'à récemment.

Voyez-vous, Nick a un passé. Un passé plutôt mauvais dont il n'aime pas parler, mais Sebastian pensait que, comme ils sortaient ensemble depuis un moment, il avait le droit de savoir, alors il avait demandé. Nick l'avait juste fixé puis dit "J'ai pas envie d'en parler," ce qui fit flipper Sebastian.

"Nick, tu ne veux jamais en parler !" Cria-t-il, oui, devant tout le monde. Nick le fixa, mais Sebastian continua. "C'est comme si t'en avais rien à faire de cette relation ! Nick tout ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qu'ils s'est passé, parce qu'honnêtement tu agis comme un tragédien en en me disant rien." Cria-t-il, finissant son discours et respirant fortement. La pièce était plongée dans un silence de mort et tout le monde attendait la réponse de Nick. Nick observa fixement Sebastian puis se retourna et quitta la pièce. "Nick, NICK !" Appela-t-il, commençant à courir après lui, surpris que personne ne l'arrête. Il lança un regard à Jeff qui haussa les épaules.

"S"il fait quoi que ce soit c'est se souvenir. Tu dois aller l'aider. Parce que s'il y repense il est dans la merde... honnêtement l'appeler tragédien qui s'en fiche était vraiment une mauvaise idée." Il avait eu à crier la dernière partie parce que Sebastian avait couru hors de la pièce.

C'était donc pour ça que Sebastian se tenait en face de la chambre de son copain, parlant à travers la porte. "Bébé, bébé, allez, je suis désolé." Dit-il, atteignant la poignée de la porte et essayant de l'ouvrir, mais elle était fermée. Sebastian soupira et réalisa soudainement quelque chose. Les chambres de Dalton étaient individuelles, mais deux chambres étaient connectées l'une à l'autre par une salle de bain avec deux éviers, deux toilettes, deux douches et un rideau pour laisser un peu d'intimité. La chambre de Sebastian était juste à côté de celle de Nick, donc ils partageaient une salle de bain.

Il alla dans sa chambre et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, s'attendant à la traverser pour aller voir Nick, mais il se figea. "Nicky ?" Chuchota-t-il, observant son petit ami qui gisait sur le sol, des ciseaux dans une main et deux profondes et sanguinolentes entailles sur le poignet opposé. Les yeux de Nick étaient à peine ouverts comme beaucoup de sang sortait de son poignet. Sebastian attrapa une serviette et tomba à genoux à côté de son copain. "Chéri, chéri, tu es fou ?" Demanda-t-il, attrapant un gant de toilette et l'appuyant sur le poignet de Nick, défaisant sa ceinture et l'enroulant autour de son poignet puis il attrapa Nick dans ses bras en l'embrassant. "Je te tiens bébé," murmura-t-il, courant vers le couloir où ton le monde était encore présent. "Les gars, appelez une ambulance," demanda-t-il.

Tout le monde s'agita, appelant une ambulance et aidant Sebastian à aller jusque là et Sebastian sauta dans l'ambulance, déposant Nick sur le brancard avant que les infirmiers n'aient pu le faire. Ils essayèrent de protester contre sa présence; mais Sebastian utilisa la carte "mon père est procureur général, ne me cherchez pas d'ennuis" et ils le laissèrent rester alors qu'ils procédaient à des tests sur Nick et stoppaient son saignement. Sebastian tenait fermement la main de Nick et lui chuchotait des choses. Quand ils atteignirent l'hôpital ils obligèrent Sebastian à rester loin de Nick, emmenant ce dernier dans les profondeurs de l'hôpital où il n'était pas autorisé à aller. Alors il attendit impatiemment que le docteur revienne et couru jusqu'à la pièce où attendait Nick. Sebastian pleurait à cause de ce qu'ils venait de voir. Quand le docteur ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Sebastian respira. Nick était réveillé.

Le docteur lui dit que Nick avait perdu assez de sang pour s'évanouir, mais pas assez pour être inconscient pendant un long moment. Alors, après que le docteur ait fermé la porte derrière Sebastian il regarda simplement Nick. Nick ne voulait pas le regarder, il contemplait les bandages autour de son poignet et fit un geste pour les enlever. "Ne fais pas ça." Dit Sebastian d'une voix pleine de larmes. Nick leva les yeux, des larmes coulant sur son visage également.

"Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Je suis juste un tragédien qui n'en a rien à faire, non ?" Demanda-t-il, ses larmes s'accélérant. Sebastian ne pouvait accepter ça. Il renifla pour faire partir ses propres larmes et s'assit à côté des jambes de Nick sur le lit, attrapant sa main libre.

"Nick, évidement que je m'en préoccupe. Bébé, écoute, j'aurais pas du dire ça, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du insister pour savoir.

"Ouais, tu n'aurais pas du," répondit Nick sèchement, essuyant ses propres larmes. Sebastian soupira.

"Je l'ai juste fait parce que... parce que... raaah." Dit-il, sa voix s'éteignant. Il ne savait pas comment dire ce qu'il allait dire, mais il savait qu'il devait le dire.

"Parce que quoi ?" Demanda Nick, reniflant et regardant enfin dans la direction de son petit ami. Sebastian prit une profonde inspiration.

"Parce que je t'aime et que je m'inquiète pour toi et tout ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qu'il s'est passé comme ça je pourrais prendre soin de toi" Dit-il en regardant Nick les yeux marrons chocolat de Nick alors qu'il parlait.

Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et il essaya de parler, mais il en était incapable. Alors il passa simplement son bras valide autour du cou de Sebastian et l'attira vers lui pour un câlin, cachant son visage dans le cou de Sebastian et pleurant. Sebastian passa ses bras autour de la ceinture de Nick et l'enlaça plus fort. "Shhh, chéri, shhhh, je suis là pour toi, ok ? Je t'aime." Chuchota-t-il, embrassant les cheveux de Nick. Nick hocha la tête toujours lovée dans le cou de Sebastian.

"Je... je t'aime aussi," Hoqueta-t-il, câlinant Sebastian plus intensément. "Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime." Murmura-t-il. Sebastian sourit.

"Je t'aime aussi Nicky."

Sebastian fut sorti de son flashback par le rire de Jeff. "Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il, riant discrètement aussi.

"Il m'a raconté cette histoire environs vingt fois et très précisément," dit Jeff en souriant, puis il devint un peu plus sérieux. "Il te nomme son ange tu sais," dit-il. "Parce que tu l'as sauvé," Sebastian sourit, hocha la tête et baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine découverte, une chaîne était accrochée à son cou, le pendentif appuyé sur sa clavicule. Il y avait deux ailes, une en or et une en argent que Nick lui avait donné pour leur anniversaire après la visite à l'hôpital.

"Je sais, il m'a donné ça et m'a dit la même chose, mais Jeff ?" demanda-t-il, levant les yeux vers le blond.

"Ouais ?" Demanda Jeff, Sebastian baissa les yeux.

"Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de chemise ou de tenue d'hôpital ?" Jeff haussa les épaules.

"J'imagine que c'est parce que tu as une côte cassée et une commotion, ils ne voulaient pas trop te bouger. Sebastian hocha la tête alors qu'une adolescente entrait, vérifiant sa coiffure dans un miroir portable.

"Uuuuh, monsieur Smythe ?" Demanda-t-elle avec une voix si doucereuse qu'il était évident qu'elle cherchait à obtenir un rendez-vous. Elle rangea son miroir et commença à remuer ses cils dans sa direction puis elle remarqua Nick allongé sur son lit. Elle parut énervée "Êt... Êt... Êtes vous..."

"Gay ?" Demanda Sebastian, sans être touché par son look ou sa frustration. "Oui, je suis extrêmement homosexuel." Elle ne lui demanda même pas comment il allait, elle tourna les talons, s'offusque et sorti de la pièce. Jeff rit.

"Très précis mec," dit-il. Sebastian sourit et passa à nouveau ses doigts dans les cheveux de Nick. Jeff remarqua son geste. "Alors, il t'a déjà raconté ce qu'il lui était arrivé ?" Demanda-t-il. Sebastian hocha la tête.

"Oui, cette nuit."

"Salut mon cœur," dit Sebastian en revenant de la cafétéria avec deux sandwichs, une bouteille d'eau et une canette de Coca. Il sourit en voyant Nick rougir à l'utilisation du nouveau surnom qu'il lui avait donné deux heures avant. "Tu as faim ?" Demanda-t-il, se glissant sur le lit à côté de Nick, sa tête contre la tête de lit alors qu'il embrassait la joue de Nick en lui mettant un des sandwichs et l'eau dans la main. Nick sourit.

"Affamé, merci chéri." Dit-il, embrassant rapidement Sebastian avant de déballer le sandwich et d'en prendre une énorme bouchée. Sebastian se mit à rire.

"Hey, ne le mange pas en une seule bouchée !" Dit-il, frottant légèrement le dos de Nick. Nick sourit et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Sebastian alors qu'ils mangeaient dans un silence complice. Nick soupira après avoir fini son sandwich et regarda Sebastian du coin de l'œil.

"Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Demanda-t-il. Sebastian embrassa son front.

"Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais savoir."Dit-il, serrant Nick un peu plus fort et lui offrant une gorgée de son Coca. Nick attrapa la canette et en prit une petite gorgée et se rapprocha de Sebastian alors qu'il commençait à parler. "Bien... j'ai fait mon coming-out en seconde. Honnêtement la seule personne à qui je voulais le dire c'était Jeff, mais quelqu'un nous a entendu et l'a dit à toute l'école. Et donc... heu... ce groupe de trois ou quatre mecs n'aimait pas ça et une fois en gym il m'ont poussé au sol et ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient me violer jusqu'à ce que j'en devienne hétéro. Et ils ont essayé. Jeff m'a trouvé et les a forcé à me laisser à temps. mais après ils sont passé au harcellement moral. Il marchaient dans les couloirs et me traitaient de pédale et d'autres trucs comme ça. Ils faisaient, "Il soupira. "Il m'ont fait ce qu'ils ont fait à Karofsky. M'ont dit de me suicider et tout, alors j'ai commencé à faire ça, "dit-il en bougeant son poignent. " Mes parents m'ont trouvé et m'ont sorti de l'école pour m'envoyer à Dalton dès que j'ai pu y aller. Donc j'ai pensé que je pouvais partir loin de ces types. Et j'ai commencé à avoir une super vie à Dalton... jusqu'à ce que ces types viennent." Sebastian le regarda.

"Viennent ici ?"

"Ouais, ils sont venus à Dalton." Continua Nick. "Et ils m'ont trouvé... et hmmm, menacé de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé et ils ont dit qu'ils le feraient... et c'est pour ça que j'ai été distant ces derniers temps et que j'ai paniqué." Finit-il, cacha son visage dans le creux du cou de Sebastian. Sebastian était en colère. Il prit Nick sur ses genoux et l'enlaça fortement.

"Je ne les laisserai jamais t'avoir bébé, je le promets." Dit-il. "Je te protègerai de toutes les façons possibles.

"Et c'est pour ça que je suis là," finit Sebastian. "Enfin, tu connais l'histoire, ils ont coincé Nick dans un coin et allaient "finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé". Ils lui avaient enlevé sa chemise et il était au sol quand je l'ai trouvé. Donc j'ai sauté dans le tas et je les ait fait s'écarter et ils m'ont frappé, ce qui est idiot parce que mon père fait un carnage en Californie apparemment..." Dit-il en riant. Jeff rit également.

"Ouais, ne jamais s'embrouiller avec un Smythe." Dit-il. Sebastian hocha la tête.

"Et je dirais même, ou avec quoique ce soit qui m'appartienne. ce qui inclue mon copain." Dit Sebastian d'un air possessif, serrant fort Nick. Il remua et Jeff sourit en se levant.

"Je vais vous laisser tous les deux." Dit-il alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. Sebastian sourit dans le dos de son ami alors que les yeux de Nick s'ouvraient.

"Que ?" Commença-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux et voit avec qui il était. "Sebastian," chuchota-t-il, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Sebastian. "Tu es réveillé," dit-il. Sebastian passa une main sur le bas du dos de Nick, embrassant sa mâchoire.**

"Oui, bébé," murmura Sebastian, embrassant sa joue. "Tu vois Nicky ? Je vais bien." murmura-t-il, frottant le dos de Nick alors qu'il collait son front à celui de son petit ami.

"J'ai eu si peur," chuchota-t-il, une larme coulant sur son menton. "J'ai cru que tu étais parti." continua-t-il en baissant les yeux et jouant avec les ailes sur la poitrine de Sebastian. Sebastian embrassa Nick doucement, regardant le bijou capter la lumière alors qu'il le remuait.

"Je ne te laisserai jamais, tu es trop important pour moi Nick. je t'aime." Dit-il, remontant la tête de Nick et l'embrassant. "Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Parce que ça t'a protégé et que tout ce que je voulais faire c'était te protéger. Mais je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur bébé," dit-il.

"J'aurais pu m'occuper de moi," murmura Nick. Sebastian secoua la tête.

"Nick, tu étais au sol, avec deux gars de deux fois ta taille autour de toi. Tu avais besoin d'être sauvé." Dit-il. Nick leva les yeux et sourit.

"J'ai toujours sur que tu étais mon ange," marmonna-t-il. Sebastian sourit également.

"Je t'aime Nick," dit-il. Nick sourit et serra Sebastian aussi fort que son état lui permettait.

"Je t'aime aussi Sebastian."

**XXXXXX**

Une semaine plus tard Nick essayait d'étudier, mais ne pouvait se concentrer. Sebastian était à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que sa côte aille mieux, mais personne n'avait appelé Nick pour lui dire comment il allait. Il s'affala sur son livre jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa porte s'ouvrir. Il jura inconsciemment. Il savait qu'il aurait du la fermer, mais la personne qui le lui rappelait constamment était actuellement en état critique à l'hôpital. Alors à quoi bon, il pourrait la fermer plus tard. Il avait oublié que quelqu'un était là jusqu'à ce que la personne parle.

"Nick, tu sais ce que je pense de ta manie de laisser la porte ouverte," dit la voix. Nick lâcha son livre et se tourna pour voir son petit ami lui sourire, appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte.

"Tu... tu es de retour ?" Demanda Nick choqué. Sebastian sourit.

"Ouais, je suis de retour, tu m'as..." commença-t-il, mais il fut soudainement interrompu par Nick qui lui sauta dessus, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrassant, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux. Il arrêta de l'embrasser et pressa son front sur celui de Sebastian.

"Oui, tu m'as manqué aussi, idiot." Dit-il en souriant. Sebastian sourit également.

"Hé bien ne t'y habitue pas, parce que je ne vais nulle part pendant un moment," murmura-t-il en serrant Nick fort dans ses bras.

"Bien," chuchota Nick à l'épaule de Sebastian. "Je t'aime," Sebastian sourit.

"Je t'aime aussi," dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Notes de la traduction :

* : Ça aurait été bien avant de l'opérer et de le bourrer de médocs histoire de pas le tuer avec une allergie à la con, mais on fera sans, ils aiment les risques dans cet hôpital !

** : Oui... "bas du dos", "mâchoire", on nous prend pour des fous, on sait très bien que c'est plus bas puis plus haut :D

Bon... voilà, il est presque trois heures et j'ai enfin fini, six heures à bosser pour être à l'heure pour Lami... t'as intérêt à la lire cette histoire ma belle !

Plus personnellement je ne shipp pas Nick et Seb de cette manière, mais je trouve qu'on retrouve bien les deux personnages, il manque peut-être un poil d'ironie du côté se Seb, mais vu les évènements... Jeff... ENDLY quelqu'un qui a compris que blondasse était hétéro, par contre niveau caractère je le vois pas comme ça... mais j'aime ce genre de personnages alors ça passe, mais j'aurais plus vu David ou Richard là dedans, Richard surtout, allez savoir)

* * *

Notes de l'auteur :

J'espère que tout le monde a aimé et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
